Forbidden
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Alexa is in a horrible relationship, but one night while at a show with her best friend a certain WWE superstar takes a liking to her. Will she follow her heart or stick with the only life she's ever known?


"This is stupid," Alexa Dennis said as she looked up at the long line in front of her. "All this to meet a guy that won't even remember who you are," Alexa pulled her scarf around her neck. She was glad she had decided to wear her light blue jeans, pink v-neck long sleeved shirt, and her tan Uggs with her pink peacoat and white scarf on top. Although, had she known she would be waiting in the cold this long she probably would have stayed in the car. She was currently tagging along with her best friend Stacy Woods to a WWE live event; Alexa didn't watch wrestling and she couldn't even tell you the name  
of anyone except for The Rock and John Cena but Stacy had won the tickets through their local radio station and couldn't find anyone else to go with her.

"I don't care," she said. "Wade Barrett is one of my top favorites and I will wait as long as I need to in order to meet him," Stacy turned and smiled at her best friend before clapping and smiling when the line started moving. After waiting 20 minutes Alexa and Stacy were finally the next people in line.

"Sorry guys," one of the crew members announced. "These two ladies are going to be the last to meet Mr. Barrett before he has to go get ready for showtime." Alexa rolled her eyes when she heard all the disappointed groans from the people behind her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm meeting you right now," Alexa heard, causing her to look over at her best friend and the man she had just waited almost 30 minutes to meet. Alexa couldn't lie, Wade Barrett was an attractive man; his dark shaggy hair, muscled arms, and the sexy English accent that made itself known was the icing on the cake.

"Did you want an autograph too?"

Alexa snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was now speaking to her. "Oh no, I'm just here to support her, I'm not really into this kind of entertainment."

"Well maybe I could get your autograph then, and a number to go along with it," he said as he held his finger up to the crew member urging him to come along.

"How many numbers have you gotten from all the women you've met today? I'm sure you don't need mine in your collection," Alexa said as she turned her head to try and find something else to focus on instead of Wade. "Look, they're letting people in. We should go get our seats," Alexa said as she turned around to see Wade and Stacy smiling at each other. Alexa shook her head, he moved on quick.

"Yeah, let's go," Stacy said as she smiled at Wade one more time.

"Really Stacy?" Alexa said as they began to walk to the door. "He hits on me and then you give him your number?"

"Nope, he hit on you and I gave him your number," Stacy smiled.

Alexa stopped walking, "You gave him my number? Do I need to remind you that I have a boyfriend? How am I going to explain to Logan why there's a wrestler texting me?"

"Why are you so worried?" Stacy asked as Alexa caught up to her. "You said yourself that he probably got a lot of numbers today, how do you know he'll even use it?"

Alexa pulled her phone out of her pocket as she felt it vibrate in her pocket, she quickly read the text  
message to herself before repeating it out loud, "Your seats have been upgraded to front row, just tell the ushers your name," she said, earning a squeal from Stacy. "Guess he decided to use my number."  
Stacy rolled her eyes and linked arms with Alexa as they made their way inside.

After getting their tickets scanned, the two entered the building and stopped to get refreshments before heading into the arena.

"Hi, this is Alexa Dennis," Stacy said to the first usher she saw. "Mr. Barrett is trying to get in bed with her tonight."

The usher looked at Stacy in disbelief before shaking his head and looking at a piece of paper in his hands. "Alexa Dennis plus one, you two have been upgraded to front row; please follow me," he said before turning and heading down the stairs, closer to the ring.

"Oh my goodness, look how close we are," Stacy said excitedly as the two took their seats. The show went by faster than Alexa had expected and she truly enjoyed herself; aside from the few text messages Logan had sent her bitching about how she's been out too long. Alexa had simply rolled her eyes and told him the show ended at 11.

Alexa and Stacy stood from their seats once the show had ended. "Logan will not stop texting me," Alexa rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone – expecting a text from Logan – instead she read **'A couple of us are going to a club in the area, could you and Stacy join us?'**

"What does he want now?" Stacy asked as she rolled her eyes. If there was one person she hated the most in the world it was Logan; he was too controlling and possessive.

"It uh, wasn't Logan, it was Wade," Alexa responded. "He wants us to meet him and the guys at a local club."

"We are so going," she said. "What club is it?"

"I can't go Stacy," Alexa shook her head. "Logan is already in a pissy mood…" Alexa was cut off by her phone ringing in her hand; she looked down at her phone and saw Logan's name flashing on the screen. "Hello?"

"The show ended on TV ten minutes ago," he said. "You should be on your way home by now."

"There was a match after the show went off the air Logan…" Stacy took the phone out of Alexa's hand and placed it to her ear.

"Look Logan, I drove her here and I'm not ready to go home just yet," Stacy said. "She never gets a night out with me and now we're going out, she'll be home when I'm ready to bring her," Alexa watched in horror as Stacy hung up the phone and handed it back to Alexa. "Find out what club and then turn your phone off, you can leave it in my car for the night."

Alexa took a deep breath, she knew things were going to be horrible for her when she arrived home but she was a little excited to have a night out – she couldn't remember the last time she went out without Logan. Alexa quickly replied to Wade, waiting only a few seconds for a response.

"Do you know where this club is?" Alexa showed Stacy the phone as the two walked out of the arena and into the parking lot.

"Yup, and I have clothes that we can change into in my trunk," Stacy hit a button on her control pad and Alexa watched as the trunk of her car popped open. The two walked around the back and Stacy dug through a few bags before pulling out two dresses. She handed Alexa a pink one and a pair of nude pumps while she kept a black one for herself with a pair of red wedges. The two laughed as the hopped in the backseat and wiggled into the dresses. Alexa got out of the backseat and readjusted the dress; using her reflection in the car to make sure it looked okay. The dress came about mid thigh, it was three quarter sleeved and it hugged every curve just right, she slipped on the nude pumps before sliding into the passenger seat just as Stay got behind the wheel.

Alexa looked down at her phone as it began ringing – she hit the ignore button before turning her phone off completely. She let the fear of what was going to happen when she got home slip to the back of her mind as Stacy pulled off in the direction of the club.

**A/N: ANOTHER new story! Read and please please please REVIEW!  
**


End file.
